


Two of A Kind

by orphan_account



Series: Wincest/Sister Reader One-Shots & Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Brother/Sister Incest, Closet Sex, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Loss of Virginity, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sam Winchester Has a Large Cock, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Sibling “Rivalry”, Teen Sam Winchester, Twin Reader, Twin Sam, Twincest, Wincest - Freeform, bisexual reader, teen reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You were smart, and beautiful, you knew how to hunt but you were almost normal, you were kind and charismatic and everywhere you went everyone wanted you. And you chose him. Sorta. He was yours, you were his, but you never acted on it. Why? Because you are twins.





	1. Want You

**Author's Note:**

> I, in no way shape or form, own supernatural or any of it’s characters.

Sam watched your boy toy of the week sling his arm around your waist and whisper in and bite your ear as if you weren’t in the middle of the lunch room and he was sitting right next to you. He was jealous. _He_  loved you. How couldn’t he?

You were smart, and beautiful, you knew how to hunt but you were almost normal, you were kind and charismatic and everywhere you went everyone wanted you. And you chose him. Sorta. He was yours, you were his, but you never acted on it. Why? Because you are _twins_.

And being love with your twin was _wrong_ , sleeping with your twin was _wrong_ , giving your twin all they could ever want or need was _wrong_. So you never acted on it.

But Sam wanted to act on it so badly, he  wanted to have his arm around your waist and kiss you and hold you and make love to you. And to fuck you.

Yeah, he wanted to fuck you. To bend you over in the middle of the lunch room, right in front of your “boyfriend”, to fuck you fast and hard. To hear you scream _his_ name.

To scream it like you screamed every other boy’s and girl’s name when they found themselves in your hard motel room bed. He could make you cum harder than any of them ever did, he knew it. He hoped.

* * *

Most of lunch had gone on uneventfully so Sam started to read, that is is until your leg nudge his. He looked over at you to see your blissed out face, biting your lip so hard that it looked like it was gonna bleed. He not so casually looked down to see your boyfriend’s hand under your skirt, your panties in his other hand that was on your thigh. 

He watched intensely, while also making it look like he was read the book he had in his lap simultaneously being enraged and aroused. He watched as your legs started to shake and your boyfriend’s hand move faster and then you came with a barely audible “hmmf.” It made him angry that he wasn’t the one giving you that pleasure. He stood up, slammed his tray hard then he meant to and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut yet sorry, just Sammy’s dirty thoughts and voyeurism. And sorry it’s so short.~Icy


	2. Sammy, Darling

Snapped out of your pleasure, you looked over to your brother when you heard the slam of his tray and watched as he stormed out of the cafeteria, breathing like you ran a marathon.

“What the hell is your brother’s problem, Y/N?” What’s-his-name asks, placing a kiss on your forehead.

“Other than seeing his twin get fingered? Nothing at all.” You said and left the caf to go find your brother.

* * *

“Sammy, darling? You okay?” You your brother when you found him sitting in the bleachers. 

“Do you really have to fuck him in front of everyone?” 

“You know it.” You teased. You sat down next to him and put your head on his shoulder. “I’m kidding. Y’know I love you, I wish you’d let me show how much.” You placed three soft kisses on his neck until Sam grabbed your face kissed you hard. 

“You’re mine.” Sam said, pushing you down onto the bleacher, kissing your neck and moving his hand in between your legs, slipping a finger into your bare cunt. “Only mine.”

“I-I know, Sammy. Oh!” You moaned, grinding against his fingers. “Oh, please fuck me, darling.”

“No.” He said, getting up and licking his fingers. “I have to get to class, sis. You might want to go get your underwear back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a little smut. This one is also pretty short :/. Hope you enjoyed!~Icy


	3. Bathroom Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one has smut in it. A lot of it.~Icy.

What Sammy did to you was just _cruel_. Finger-fucking you in the bleachers right after you came, getting you all hot and bothered then leaving you high and dry, well, not dry, but _still_ that’s pure evil and _so hot_. If you weren’t so horny now you’d almost be impressed.

But Sam was right, you needed to get your panties back. Maybe he needed them to. 

* * *

There was fifteen minutes left before school ended. Fifteen minutes before you and Sam started walking to the motel. Twenty-five minutes before Dean and Dad came back to the motel. Thirty-five minutes until Dean brought you dinner. And then the rest of the night alone with your brother. Yeah, you could survive that. But could Sammy?

You looked over to him in the corner of the classroom, one of the few kids actually doing his work, failing to hid a raging boner with his sweatshirt. _Good_.

“Miss? May I use the restroom?” You asked the teacher, who’s given up on teaching her class. 

“Sure,” the teacher said, wavying you off and you quickly left the classroom, heading straight towards the nearest Girls’ Room.

* * *

As soon as you got in, you went to the first stall and locked the door, leaning against it, spreading your legs and moving your hand in between your thighs, slipping your hand in your panties, swiping your fingers in your lips and collecting your slick arousal and bringing it up to your mouth, licking your fingers clean before returning them to your pussy.

You rubbed yourself slowly, images of your brother floating through your mind. Fantasies of him eating you out, having you scream so loud your throat hurt, ones of him pinning you against the wall fucking you fast and hard, others of the two of you making sweet love in the back of the Impala.

You put a finger in your cunt, imagining being on your knees for him, right here in the girls’ bathroom, sucking his big, hard cock where anyone could catch you. You added a second finger and moaned his name, not caring that anyone could come in at any minute and hear your masturbating to the thoughts of your twin brother. Soon it wasn’t enough for you so you added a third and moved your other hand to rub your clit over your panties, coming quickly with a load moan of “Oh, Sam!”

* * *

You walked back into the classroom with five minutes left, your underwear hidden in your balled up fist. You walked behind Sam’s chair and wrapped your arms around his shoulders, leaning over to show off the perfect amount of cleavage with alluding to anyone that you’re putting the moves on your brother.

“Hey, Sam.” You whispered in his ear, swiftly dropping your wet underwear into his lap. “I thought maybe you should have these, y’know, as an apology for being such a slut in the caf.” At this point Sam had more of your cum-soken underwear to masturbate with than you had to actually wear. “I was so horny, Sammy, and I was so loud, I bet anyone could hear me. You’d like that wouldn’t you? People walking in on your slutty big sister masturbating to the thought of her own twin.” 

“Yeah, I bet you looked so hot, playing with your pussy.” 

“I did. And all for you, baby. Wish you could’ve watched, darling.”

“Yeah. Well, uh, thanks for the ‘gift’, I’ll make sure to use it.” He said, blushing and putting your panties into his pocket.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I, in no way shape or form, own supernatural or any of it’s characters.


End file.
